Untitled
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Vaati has returned but he isn't seeking power or to rule Hyrule and the one thing he wants, Link wont let happen and the two will have to team up and save Hyrule (Title is a working process I have no Idea what to call it)


**/ This is my second LOZ story but its the first one I put in a POV, It will most likely be in Links POV threw out the whole the thing. Please ignore any issues, I didn't have tome to re read it like I usually do but when I do I will fix all my mistakes **

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I helped my grandfather finish the last sword for the order he needed to ship out "That's the last one right?" I asked as my grandfather nodded "Finally! I'm going to the castle to visit princess Zelda" I told him as I walked outside of my house and walked into the woods. It was quicker way to get to the castle, A lot easier then walking threw the market

I smiled as I looked up up at the clear sky "I hope Zelda can come out of castle." I said to myself as I softly sighed, lately we has been hanging out less and less. I guess being a princess she-

My thoughts were cut short by a small groan coming from behind a tree "Hello?" I called out as I walked over to the tree.

I gasped loudly at the sight I saw. Vaati in his human demon form was sitting up against the tree with his eye's closed. I quickly drew my sword.

Is he evil again? Well better safe then sorry "Hey!" I kicked his foot to get his attention causing him to moan

"Go away!" He yelled not even oping his eyes

"No! Whats wrong with you? And why did you leave the minish world? Are you planing on taking over Hyrule!?" I yelled at him

"No... Please just leave me alone."

"Not until you answer my other two questions."

Still not oping his eyes he sighed "I shouldn't answer you but if t will make you go away fine! I left the minish world because I can't take it anymore! I'm sick of being teased because I look different! Tired of being everyone's punching bag! Now please just leave me alone so I can die in peace."

It was then I realized that blood was poring out from a wound in his stomach, I was shocked he could even be talking in this state! This only made me feel bad for yelling at him "What happened? And I'm not going anywhere." I then keeled down next to him "Did you do that to yourself!?"

He didn't answer me and for a second I thought he was dead but realized his chest was moving up and down "I can see the other minish people making fun of you but at least you have Ezlo."

This just caused Vaati to scoff "Please, I'm sure he doesn't even care about me just like my parents."

Wow, he really must of had a messed up past, no wonder he turned evil "I'm sure he cares about you, I mean he was willing to take the blame for all the evil you caused." There was an awkward silence before I spoke up again "Just let me help you."

He finally shot his eyes open and his crimson eyes stared back into my blue ones "No... I want to die."

"Why wold you just ant to end your life!"

The minish boy's voice seemed to get weaker "Because its a lot better then living he life I live now!" He tired to yell but it barley came out to a whisper. I went to go argue but he passed out.

"What am I suppose to do!" I shouted out loud "He'll die if I don't do anything!" After I got over my mini panic attack I decided on what to do. I scooped up the sorcerer and quickly ran back to my house "Grandfather Smith will not be happy about this but the hero in me can't just sit there watching someone die."

I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached the house I slammed opened the door causing my grandfather to rush into the room "What in Din's name is going on!" He then looked over at the unconscious pale boy in my arms "Is that the evil sorcerer who turned the princess into stone!?"

"Yes but he turned good! And he apologized! Please grampa, if we don't do anything he'll die!"

To my surprised my grandfather nodded and offered me a small smile before saying "Go put him upstairs and lay him on your bed, I'll go get the doctor he doesn't live to far from here."

I nodded my head and whispered a "Thank you" Before quickly heading up to my room.

I placed him on my bed and looked down at him, worriedly. I really don't know why I'm so worried about him, just a couple of months ago I was on an adventure to stop him and possible kill him but here I am now praying to whatever goddess is up there that he'll be okay.


End file.
